A Different Turn
by WCTHOUATFAN2205
Summary: When Calls The Heart if Elizabeth picked Charles. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All characters belong to Hallmark and Janette Oke.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Turn

I knew I was starting to have feelings for him, Charles, but he was my best friend. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I knew I couldn't tell anyone. Especially not Julie, she would tell everyone in Hamilton by the end of the week. I never used to see things differently, the way he looks at me, talks to me, when he sees me his eyes just light up. I know that he feels the same way.

Right?

As I look over my latest journal entry, I can't help but picture Charles' eyes stealing a glance from across the room, seeing the twinkle in his eyes when he's being mischievous.

I can't help but sigh with content thinking about him.

I quickly shake it off as I try to wrap my head around the material I am studying for the impending exam I will take. I decide to make a deal with myself, if I fail the boards, I won't tell Charles how I feel, if I pass I will write him the second I receive word.

A few weeks later I have been anxiously awaiting the results of the boards. I squeal on my way back to my room as I open my letter.

I have to read it again to make sure I read it correctly...I have.

The letter reads, "Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, we are pleased to inform you that you are now an official teacher."

I nearly jump with joy I am so pleased. I then get a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I sit down at my desk, get out a new, clean sheet of paper, and I start writing.

_"Dear Charles,"_


	2. Chapter 2

I take my pen off the paper and take a deep, shakey breath before continuing.

_I know that this may sound a bit crazy, but it has been too long for me not telling you the whole truth about my feelings. I hope that no matter how you react to this that we are still friends. I have feelings for you Charles, real, deep, loving feelings. As more than just a friend. I just needed to say that to you before I continue my career and may lose you to another woman. I hope you can understand. Write back soon._

_With love, _

_Elizabeth. _

I fold the letter in thirds, put it in an envelope, and begin my walk to send the letter to Charles. I go back to my room and start getting ready for the outing me and my friends are going on tonight to celebrate our accomplishments.

By the start of the next week, I have almost completely forgotten about the letter. One afternoon about a week after my letter was sent, I hear a knock on my door. I am not expecting anyone, so I come to the door a bit confused. I open the door and my breath catches in my lungs.

I look up at the person standing in my doorway,

holding a letter,

my letter.

It's Charles.

We both stand there for a moment just looking at each other until he finally says

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

He sounds angry, loving, and sweet all at the same time.

"Since right before I came here." I managed to squeak out.

"Come in Charles. We can't talk out here."

He walks past me into my small living quarters.

He runs his fingers through his hair and then says, "I need to tell you something Elizabeth, something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time."

He closes the gap in between the two of us in one stride.

"I love you Elizabeth." I feel my cheeks go bright red as he continues, looking straight into my eyes, leaving me staring into a sea of blue. "And now I know you feel the same way."

He pushes his lips to mine and I tighten, for just a moment, then I melt into his strong embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey y'all! I really would appreciate kind words from all of you as this is one of the first fanfics I am doing and I am still new at this. I would like you to keep an open mind with this story and I really hope that you will like how I end up tying this together. Thanks ~H

I break apart the kiss prematurely and say

"Wait. If you really feel the same way, prove it to me."

"Was that not proof enough?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I need to know that if we pursue this, it will be more than just wonderful kisses." I say as I turn away from him in a huff.

"Wonderful?" He says with a mischievous smile on his face.

I feel my cheeks go bright pink. I can't believe I just let myself say that.

"Charles, you have to go. Away from here."

He looked baffled.

"I don't want to go anywhere that you're not." He said trying to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Charles, I need to think this through before we do something that we'll both regret." I said as sincerely as I could, trying to hide the fact that I longed for him to touch me, and kiss me. I take a deep breath and continue, "You have to go back to Hamilton."

He sighed and I could see that he wasn't pleased with my reaction.

"I will be going there in a few weeks to visit my family. We can talk then." I said looking into his ocean blue eyes.

He let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"Three weeks?" He looked at me hopefully, but with longing in his eyes.

"Three weeks." I responded with a small, warm, friendly smile.

I go to give him a friendly hug as he walks toward my door, but he thinks it is a kiss and I have to lean back so his lips don't meet mine.

I know if that happens, I wouldn't be able to control myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter is a bit longer. Sort of a placeholder. The next chapter gets more exciting I promise. Just stick with me please.**

**~H**

A week after my thrilling, surprise encounter with Charles, I receive a job opportunity for a small little town called Coal Valley. I also received a job opportunity for a job in Hamilton. I have to see Charles before I can make up my mind. I hope that will clear things up...

Two weeks later I am on a train headed for Hamilton to visit my family after I haven't seen them all in so long. And Charles, I promised him I would tell him how I felt. The problem is, I don't know how I feel about him anymore. I can't think about this right now. I can't wait to see my childhood home again, and my Mother and Father, and Julie, how I've missed her so. Also Viola, even though we don't always see eye to eye on things, she is still my sister.

I feel the train pull into the station with a slight squeal of the brakes. I disembark from the train to find, instead of the normal driver that my father sends to fetch me, I see one of his highest ranking employees, a close family friend, Charles. Once his ocean blue eyes find me in the crowd, his face lights up. He quickly strides towards me and embraces me in a tight hug. I hug him back, this is how we would normally greet each other when I have been away for a long time. There was something about this hug though, the way it lingered on for a bit too long.

"It's so good to see you Charles. Can you please take me to my home so I can see my family?" I said it with a kind smile on my face, trying not to hurt the feelings of my best friend.

"Of course," he said smiling back at me, "we need to talk though."

"Later." I said and I nodded back at him, still smiling.

We get into the car and I try to remember the last time I saw my family.

It was definitely before I took the boards.

We rode the whole way in silence.

A little while later we pull into the driveway of my childhood home, or as everyone else in Hamilton referred to it as "The palace." I nearly jumped out of the car to run inside, where no doubt, my sister Julie would be waiting for me.

I open the door and see no one there to greet me. I turn around to see Charles in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked him, "Where is everyone?"

"SURPRISE!"

I gasp and turn around to see Julie, Viola, Mother, Father, and all my friends from Hamilton that I haven't seen in such a long time.

"Oh my Goodness!" I say, covering my gaping mouth with my hands, "What are you all doing here?!"

"We're here to celebrate your job here in Hamilton," Julie says with a giddy smile on her face, "It was Mother's idea."

"I see," I sigh with a fake smile on my face, "Mother, may I talk to you for a moment."

I pull my mother, Grace, into another room and I fiercely whisper to her, "Mother, why did you think I was going to take the job offer here? I was going to tell you when I arrived that I am taking the job in Coal Valley." I say with a huff.

I look at the surprise on her face and I immediately regret my choice of words.

"Y-you're leaving?" I hear a deep voice mumble from behind me.

I whip around to see none other than Charles Kensington III with a look on his face that I can only describe as utter despair.

"I was going to talk to you about it Charles," I said with a sorrowful look on my face.

"When are you leaving?"

"Three days."

"Three days? Just three?"

I looked into his ocean blue eyes, full of sorrow, "I'm sorry Charles. I can't do this with you. Not now."

I turned away from him, pushed past all the people who gathered to celebrate the job that I didn't take. I ran up to my room to try and think.

_I need to leave, as soon as possible._


End file.
